


Mirrored Chaos

by SpikeyPumpkin29



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeyPumpkin29/pseuds/SpikeyPumpkin29
Summary: When it comes to life or death, death is always the easier option. But that's not what the Scout Regiment is about. No. When death comes calling, Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman, and Harley Sturn answer its call. Will Eren find out the truth? This is a tale of souls more broken than any other.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Collections: Angsty AoT Fics, AoT





	Mirrored Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.  
> So I've started writing an AOT fic. I have no plan where it is going really but all I know is that I have a few ideas and would love to keep it going. I'd love feedback and comments if you think it's worth continuing.  
> Enjoy the first chapter!

Levi stood to his feet buttoning a khaki long-sleeved shirt. skilled fingers brushed over lace ties that hung open and loosely around a muscular neck. Upon the straw bed, Harley sat upon the edge wrapped in a murky bed sheet that stunk of the sin of the physical. From beneath a veil of dark red hair, she eyed her stony-faced commander and agonized internally why they did this every so often. 

There was no love to it, only respect. Yes, she respected her squad captain and Levi her but their entanglements were nothing more than to soothe what was left of humanity's pains and pleasures. Captain Levi was her commander but he was also a friend. Both had seen such horrific sights below the surface and both had been lucky or cursed, depending on which way you looked at it upon their contribution to the scout's regiment. Their tumbles were ignited with passion, all teeth, and ragged breaths, fast-paced highs, and guttural roars of release. Yet still, there was only nothing but respect between the two. 

Harley watched the captain as he reached for the discarded ODM gear that sat perched on a wooden chair. His usually kempt hair clung to his slick brow revealing the true captain that was always kept veiled beneath. 

"Do you really think we have a chance, Levi?" Harley questioned the captain who turned his blue cold eyes to his second in command. She always was familiar with his name when alone. He seemed not to mind such intimate terms considering the roles they both played in each other's lives at night. Harley knew that Levi would give her the truth even if it meant facing death head-on. For that she was grateful. 

"We fight." he simply answered his tone matter of fact. "and if the fates grant us life then we will fight on and decimate every last one of those bastards."

"And if not?" 

"We die trying." 

Harley looked to the flickering candle that swayed sleepily in the late-night breeze. It was the same answer he gave to the same question she asked every other night. Being a part of the special operations squad was a major honor but the title came with the dangerous territory. Levi was a ferocious beast when it came to taking the lives of the titans. He had no fear and often would throw himself into the jaws of death head-on while teeth gnashed at him from putrid mouths. He was strong and that was why he was the squad leader. Harley learned a lot from him.

Levi stood in the dim light of the room inn and studied his second in command from beneath strands of black hair. She seemed meek now just sitting there wrapped in nothing but vulnerability but Levi knew that beneath her naked flesh that she was a frenzied jackal on the battlefield. Commander Harley was a force to be reckoned with and often proved his own thoughts about her wrong. He had thought her weak upon their first meeting five years ago until she had saved his life from the attack of an abnormal. Without knowledge or skill, she had grabbed at his hand and ripped the blade free and when the titan fell forward in an attempt to grab them both she darted up its veiny neck and slashed the nape until it breathed no more. Levi remembered the look in her eyes for there was nothing there except hatred and disgust for the being. He had said nothing, both simply sharing a look like a squad leader of the survey corps debated this girl's worth. And now here she sat. 

Harley rose to her feet despite the eyes of the captain still lingering upon her. To be embarrassed after what they did would be pointless and often she felt comfortable bearing her skin to him. Being a part of the survey corps life was incredibly hard. There was often no laughter to be heard among its foe, only stony silence, and rife determination. Their act of pleasure was done as an unspoken act of mercy to remind the other that they were still human. That even in a world filled with blood and death there was still hope at least for some kind of mercy to save their broken souls. 

It wasn’t a secret what they did. Levis' squad and many of the Military knew of what they did but they dared not question it. Harley released the sheet from her grasp, it pooled at her feet. She turned her back to the captain and reached for her own shirt. There was never any lingering once the other had been fulfilled, only on nights when Levi had drunk a little too much like this one would he watch her dress never saying anything just silently watching. 

“You should probably get some rest captain,” Harley commented as she donned her ODM gear and secured it. Her red hair was a tangled mess and her body craved to be freshened up but there were things to be done. “Especially since we’re scouting tomorrow. We need our captain with a clear head and not a head full of ale.” 

Levi Ackerman would never let anyone talk to him so flippantly as she, but he knew she was right. At first light, they were to ride beyond wall Maria and scout the land for lurking titans. He needed to rest but rest never came easy to someone whose hands were soaked in blood. Levi nodded in response as Harley turned to face him. Green eyes shining anew with duty. 

The hall was alive with the clash of excitable voices whilst all the men and women of the military ate and drank. For some of them it would be their last meal and for others just another day of servitude. Levi Ackerman and his second in command Harley Sturn strolled through the raucous, faces expressionless. When the men caught wind of their captain's presence the excitement receded but did not stop altogether. 

Harley could feel the eyes of the cadets on them both as they patrolled through the heaving hall. Some whispered remarks of the captain's fornications with his second in command, others merely watched on in silence. One set of eyes, in particular, seemed to follow her every move, a set of eyes that she had grown to dislike immensely. They were the eyes of Eren Yeager. Member of the 104th Training Corps. Arrogant and foolish Eren Yeager was notorious among the new recruits at starting fights. He wanted to be a Scout. He wanted to slay every last titan that walked the earth since witnessing the destruction of his home by the Colossal Titan and Armoured Titan in Shiganshina. 

Her eyes locked with Eren Yeagers as she passed the table at which he sat with his comrades. One a girl who kept a red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and one a blonde feeble looking boy who seemed terrified of everything. But Eren Yeager's eyes were hard and focused and penetrated her soul in a sense that unnerved her slightly. She kept her face stern and her eyes hard as she passed the brown-haired cadet. It was only when she had almost left the vicinity that she heard another cadet say, “Her name is Harley Sturn. She’s captain Levis second in command.”


End file.
